1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a cyclone dust collector with improved usability and a vacuum cleaner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner is an apparatus which performs cleaning by suctioning air using a suction force generated from a fan and a motor and filtering foreign substances included in the suctioned air.
For filtering foreign substances included in suctioned air, a vacuum cleaner includes a dust collector therein so that the foreign substances are filtered by a predetermined filter. Such a filter that filters foreign substances in the dust collector includes a porous filter by which foreign substances are forcibly filtered while air passes through the porous filter and a cyclone type dust collector by which foreign substances are filtered out during cyclonic air flow.
A cyclone dust collector may be widely used for a canister type vacuum cleaner, an upright type vacuum cleaner, a hand type vacuum cleaner, etc.
The cyclone dust collector may include an inlet into which air is introduced and an outlet through which air is discharged to the outside. Air introduced into the inlet may be discharged to the outside after dust is filtered.
The outlet of the cyclone dust collector may be provided with a grill. An air passing hole may be formed in the grill to prevent dust of a certain size or more from escaping through the outlet. Due to directed air of the cyclone dust collector, large dust, hair, and the like may be wound around an outer circumferential surface of the grill. In a conventional cyclone dust collector, there is an inconvenience in that a user has to remove dust, hair, and the like wound around an outer circumferential surface of the grill by hand.